


A Arte de Escrever

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Challenge Response, M/M, MinAlba, MinosxAlbafica - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Dégel vai às pressas para Amsterdam, atendendo ao pedido de ajuda de seu grande amigo Albafica. O problema do holandês era, obviamente, causado pelo namorado: Minos.Apesar de não entender o motivo que levava o amigo a continuar com um sujeitinho daqueles, Dégel o ajuda com a pegadinha proposta pelo bonequeiro dos cabelos brancos.





	A Arte de Escrever

**Author's Note:**

> Alô, alô, alô!  
> Essa história é bem especial! Ela foi escrita para o desafio da página Ficwriter Facts (link nas notas finais), chamado de A Arte de Escrever. De forma resumida: a página ofereceu uma lista de obras para escrever uma história sobre. Escolhi “A Arte da Pintura”, de Johannes Vermeer e nada mais natural do que ter o OTPzão no universo DAQUELA história que ainda tem que ser escrita. 
> 
>  
> 
> Agradecimentos mais do que especiais:  
> Dona Michele Bran ♥  
> @ynari que desenhou essa capa MARAVILHOSA com todo o amorzinho. Obrigada MESMO, de todo coração!  
> Link pra capa: https://imgur.com/a/c37UvQr  
> @Albiafica que tá sempre me ajudando e inspirando  
> @Super-nova que mesmo dodói tomou um tempinho pra dar uma lida e opinar sobre a história, me explicando várias coisas!

Dégel batia à porta, preocupado. Fechou sua galeria em Atenas às pressas, atendendo ao chamado estranho de um de seus amigos mais próximos e embarcou no primeiro voo para Amsterdam. Ficou sabendo bem por cima de toda a confusão que tinha acontecido na vida de Albafica nos últimos anos e, conhecendo todo o orgulho que aquele homem tinha, obviamente interpretaria o simples pedido de ajuda da pior maneira possível.

Haviam se conhecido na escola, quando a família de Albie se mudou temporariamente para a capital grega. Os dois partilhavam uma grande paixão pela pintura, o que fez com que se tornassem bons amigos. Dégel tinha aprendido com o convívio que o interesse pelas artes para o amigo era, no início, apenas uma desculpa para não passar tanto tempo ouvindo sobre flores, especialmente rosas, pelas quais o pai era completamente fascinado. Não que ele não gostasse das flores, apenas não sentia tudo aquilo por elas. Sabia como tratá-las, as achava bonitas e tudo mais, gostava de cuidá-las...mas não queria passar o resto de sua vida preso elas, assim como seu pai, seu avô, bisavô e muitas gerações de Roser antes dele. Sim, até mesmo seu nome estava ligado a elas. Como se não bastasse o nome de família, Albafica remetia à Rosa Alba, uma espécie híbrida antiga de rosas brancas.

Desde criança o holandês procurava alguma boa razão para escapar da jardinagem. Tentou aprender música, mas era uma desgraça. Não levava jeito para esportes e muito menos para dança. Nunca lembrava de suas falas ao tentar teatro. Quando sua mãe ainda era viva, ele foi para a escola de desenho e conseguiu desenvolver talento naquilo. Alguns anos mais tarde, tinha lições especiais nos museus de Amsterdam, passando sua luvinha de jardineiro para o irmão mais novo, que até hoje representa sua geração de Rosers com orgulho.

A habilidade de Dégel, no entanto, não estava relacionada a fazer arte, mas sim sobre saber de arte. Era praticamente uma enciclopédia. Mas a maneira com que ele absorvia conhecimento só não era mais impressionante do que o jeito com que ele disseminava tais informações. Era um rapaz quieto em geral, de poucas palavras. Menos quando falava sobre o que tanto gostava, o que acabava rendendo provocações de um outro membro do grupo de amigos a que pertenciam, Kardia, por quem Dégel tinha uma paixonite. Albafica talvez fosse o único ciente dos sentimentos não declarados do francês e assim que soube da morte do encrenqueiro também largou tudo pros ares e foi consolar Dégel.

Lembrar-se de que não estivera lá por Albie quando as piores coisas da sua vida aconteceram o machucava profundamente. Não que isso fosse exclusivamente sua culpa: o holandês não era chamado de “Birra Encarnada” à toa. Se tivesse os dois braços quebrados e seu nariz começasse a coçar ele aguentaria firme e não pediria ajuda, o que significava que, para tê-lo chamado ali, a situação era terrível.

Quem recebeu o francês não foi Albafica, mas o moço de longos cabelos branco-acinzentados que o acompanhou na última visita que fizera à Galeria Krest, cujo proprietário era Dégel. O tal de Minos, um homem estranho. Indubitavelmente bonito, podia ver o porquê do amigo se interessar por ele, mas algo não lhe descia. E o sorriso de deboche que ia se formando no rosto do albino lhe dava ainda mais motivos para não ir muito com as fuças daquele homem.

— Ora, ora. Ele teve que chamar você? Entre, fique à vontade.

O francês não fez cerimônia. Adentrou a residência, largando sua pouca bagagem ao lado da porta e foi logo perguntando pelo amigo. Tampouco tinha interesse em papear com Minos, que lhe perguntava educadamente se gostaria de alguma bebida, sendo ignorado.

— Onde está o Albafica?

Minos rolou seus olhos lilases para cima. “Ele definitivamente não é uma pessoa divertida”, pensava. Fez um sinal para que o visitante o acompanhasse, indo até um cômodo mais reservado.

— Bata na porta e se anuncie. Faz alguns dias que estou tentando tirá-lo daí e ele me ignora. Nos raros momentos em que sai, passa por mim ainda faz cara de bicho bravo.

E assim Dégel o fez, retornando para ter com Minos cerca de 40 minutos depois. O albino encontrava-se adormecido no sofá da sala, com um cobertor fininho por cima das pernas, um livro aberto sobre seu abdome e mais alguns em uma pilha no chão. Acordou assustado pela voz séria e ríspida do francês.

— Você realmente fez isso com ele? — Minos tentava se recompor, mas o visitante estava aborrecido demais para esperar que ele despertasse completamente — Você inscreveu ele num concurso? Para parodiar Vermeer? — elevou um pouco o tom de voz, uma coisa rara de acontecer — O que diabos você tinha na cabeça?

Minos esfregava um dos olhos, segurando seu exemplar do antiguíssimo “As Filhas de Zeus” com cuidado para não desmarcar a página que lia quando pegou no sono.

— Fiz, não sei por que vocês estão fazendo tanta balbúrdia sobre isso. É só um concurso. É por isso que ele está bravo?

Dégel o fitava incrédulo. Obviamente tinha ouvido falar daquela competição. Os participantes deviam escolher uma obra para releitura, dentre um grande conjunto de opções. Cada pintura poderia ser escolhida uma única vez e avaliada em um série de critérios para concorrer com as outras, o que tornava aquele um torneio bem diferenciado, pois haviam várias escolas, linhas e técnicas diferentes envolvidas nas obras originais.

— Como assim, só um concurso? Você tem o mínimo de noção do que está falando? Você pede para um holandês fazer uma releitura de um dos maiores pintores do mundo, também holandês, em uma competição que atrai gente de todos os lugares? Aliás, você não pediu, você nem perguntou se ele queria.

Minos deu de ombros, se levantando e indo até a cozinha preparar café. Enquanto a cafeteira italiana fazia seu trabalho sobre o fogo, ele se escorou no balcão de mármore da cozinha, cruzando os braços e encarando o francês, que tinha o seguido, esperando alguma resposta.

— É só um quadro. Ele pode fazer.

— Minos, ele não pinta há anos. Anos, entendeu? Os últimos quadros dele são aqueles que você viu na galeria.

— Mentira. Ele fez várias coisas nos últimos meses, pede pro safado te mostrar.

Albafica não precisou mostrar nada. Os esboços e até mesmo algumas telas prontas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto que usava como atelier, onde estava recluso. Algumas poucas com as clássicas temáticas de fundo do mar que o holandês tanto amava e algumas outras de Minos, em situações que o francês preferia não imaginar. O albino sabia que aquilo tudo — e por aquilo tudo, entenda-se tudo mesmo — estava à mostra. A franzida no cenho de Dégel serviu apenas para que Minos retribuísse com uma piscadinha, mordendo o indicador. Se segurando para não cair na gargalhada, pegou alguns pratos e uma bandeja, servindo dois pedaços generosos da torta que se encontrava sobre a mesa. Apanhou duas xícaras bonitas e uma caneca grande do secador, arrumando a bandeja servida para dois.

— Minos, seja razoável. Ele não pinta essas coisas, não é o estilo dele. É muita responsabilidade para alguém que está fora de prática.

— Oras! Se ele pintasse mais não estaria fora de prática, não é mesmo? — falou, debochado, enquanto servia o café — Açúcar?

— Não, obrigado… Mas não é assim que funciona.

— Claro que é. Ele reclamava que queria voltar a pintar — dizia serenamente enquanto despejava uma quantidade monstruosa de açúcar em uma das xícaras — e eu arrumei aquele quarto pra ele. Fiz as bancadas, a mesa pra ele desenhar. Fui lá saber quantas porcarias alguém precisava ter em casa pra fazer uma tela. Deixei tudo pronto pra ele. É só pintar.

Minos pegou uma colher de chá de dentro de uma gaveta, a lambendo enquanto olhava para Dégel e a mergulhou no café que tinha adoçado.

— Isso é pra você não se confundir e pegar o venenoso por engano. — Serviu sua enorme caneca com o resto do café e voltou para a sala, falando conforme andava — leva pra ele, faz o favor.

Ainda sem se conformar, Dégel apanhou a bandeja. Achava que já tinha visto de tudo no mundo até se deparar com aquela situação. Alguém que era ainda mais cabeça dura do que Kardia. No caminho de volta, passaria por Minos novamente, que tinha voltado para o sofá e pegava sua leitura de onde tinha parado.

— Só mais uma coisa, Minos. Como, por todos os deuses do Olimpo, ele vai fazer a releitura se não faz a mínima ideia qual obra você escolheu?

O sorriso de deboche se abria mais uma vez no rosto de Minos. Ele baixou o livro e respondeu como se a pergunta de Dégel fosse a mais estúpida que já tivesse ouvido.

— Por todas as moedas do bolso do Caronte! Alguma coisa ele tem que fazer por si mesmo! Eu tive todo o trabalho de andar até o museu, esperar na fila e tudo mais, já que ainda por cima a inscrição era somente presencial, coisa de pintor maluco. Foi difícil me passar por ele. Agora vai que eu tenho mais o que fazer. Se eu não sou inspirador o suficiente, você que faça jus ao tempo que gastou vindo aqui.

Dégel bem que tentou argumentar, mas o outro fez que não ouvia. Voltou para o atelier que Minos montou para seu tão amado pintor, levando os quitutes para o garoto, que ainda tentava decifrar a pegadinha, devorando o catálogo de Vermeer entre os estudos de Minos nu que estavam pendurados por toda parte.

— Eu entendo que ele é bonito, Albie. E — apontou para certas partes de uma tela ainda não pintada na parede — consigo ver que ele tem vários atrativos, grandes atrativos, na verdade. Mas me diz que ele tem alguma coisa a mais que não seja arrogância, deboche e burrice.

Albafica estava tão concentrado em descobrir qual era a maldita pintura que tinha até se esquecido da quantidade de retratos, esboços e afins que tinha feito do namorado e que ainda estavam ali. Também não se importou, estava quite da vez em que deu de cara com um quadro enorme do ex-marido totalmente nu exposto na Galeria Krest, onde levou Minos para uma espécie de primeiro encontro, sendo que tinha pedido para Dégel se livrar daquilo e o francês não tinha entendido direito o recado, colocando a peça em exposição para venda.

— Ele é tudo isso que você falou, sim. E eu digo mais. Ele é megalomaníaco, egocêntrico e um chato sem tamanho quando começa com esses joguinhos. É isso. Pra ele é divertido me ver aqui desesperado por causa de uma idiotice. Mas não se engane. De burro ele não tem nada. Aquela cabeça cheia de cabelos é engenhosa.

Enquanto o holandês enchia a boca de torta e reclamava do café que não estava doce o suficiente, as ideias de Dégel começavam a fermentar.

— Albie...se ele é tudo isso que você falou, a pintura é sobre ele.

A olhada mortal que recebeu em resposta o fez desejar nunca ter dito aquilo.

— Mas é claro que é sobre ele! Existe alguma coisa nesse planeta onde ele vive que não é sobre ele? Você acha mesmo que eu sou tão burro que não pensei nisso antes? — vendo o semblante assustado do amigo, tentou se acalmar. Não era culpa de Dégel, no fim das contas — Desculpe. Eu estou cansado.

— Faz quanto tempo que ele te contou que tinha inscrito você?

— Umas três semanas… mas eu achei que era brincadeira. Perguntei qual era a obra e ele me respondia com sorrisinhos. E eu fiquei curioso. Então comecei a tentar convencer ele a me contar, queria saber o que ele escolheria. Até que meu pai ligou, semana passada, avisando que tinha conseguido arrumar as férias dele, da esposa e do filho da bruaca pra virem uns dias antes das pinturas serem expostas, antes da primeira eliminatória.

— Então você não pode cancelar?

— Você não acreditou que ele era tramoso? Fez tudo isso sem eu saber e não quer me dizer qual a porcaria do quadro. Já tentei ir no museu, mas eles disseram que depois que eu assinasse a inscrição não podia mais nem ler de novo para saber o que tinha escolhido… Aquela que eu não assinei… E imagina como o pai vai ficar se eu disser que não quis mais participar, ele parecia tão feliz de eu ter — fez aspas com os dedos, com um tom triste na voz — voltado a pintar.

Seu amigo suspirou profundamente. Precisava ajudá-lo, mas como fazer isso?

— Moça com brinco de pérola?

— Não...muito famoso. Ele não gosta das coisas clichês. Esse foi o primeiro que risquei da lista.

— Algo relacionado com os bonecos? — As marionetes de Minos o tornaram relativamente famoso em várias partes do mundo, ainda mais depois do escândalo em que se envolvera com Albafica — A rendeira, talvez?

— Ele faz todas as roupas das marionetes, mas se tivesse a ver com os bonecos, seria sobre os fios e controles ou até mesmo das articulações. São todos originais, criados por ele...uma espécie de assinatura. As roupas, embora sejam deslumbrantes são apenas detalhe, na visão dele. Yay! Só faltam mais 38.

— Ou 33. — Dégel falou, referindo-se à autenticidade de algumas obras que ainda eram questionadas pelos especialistas — Quantos dias você ainda tem?

— Mais um pouco e não tenho o suficiente nem pra tinta secar minimamente entre as camadas… E além disso tenho que pensar no que fazer também…

Os dois foram mais algumas horas nisso, com Dégel tentando se lembrar de todos os detalhes possíveis sobre as pinturas cada vez que avançavam na lista. Era por isso que faziam uma dupla tão boa. Todo o conhecimento de Albafica era sobre a parte prática, técnicas, estudos, composições, materiais e etc, enquanto Dégel sabia dos detalhes abstratos, características, significados, alegorias, preço, influências. Mas o trabalho ali era exaustivo. Ele não conhecia muito sobre Minos a não ser o que tinha visto em jornais, revistas, matérias na internet. Sabia que o albino era uma espécie de celebridade excêntrica e, em sua visão, não passava de outra coisa além disso.

Foram interrompidos por batidas na porta, que em seguida se abriu. O namorado de Albie entrava no cômodo com aquele sorriso irritante, se colocando atrás da cadeira do holandês, cruzando seus braços por cima dos ombros dele. Olhou para a lista e as anotações que tinham feito não só naquelas poucas horas, mas também as ideias sobre as quais Albafica havia matutado há dias. Minos fechou os olhos e aspirou o perfume dos cabelos do seu artista.

— Duas cabeças deveriam pensar mais do que uma… Vem jantar. Pedi daquele lugar com as cortinas engraçadas que você gosta de me levar. Não faça desfeita pra sua visita. — se virou para Dégel na maior cara de pau — gostou da decoração daqui? São frutos de ótimas memórias.

Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma besteira, Albafica bateu no ombro do namorado com o caderno que usava para anotar suas coisas. Não iria se prestar a responder, estava bravo de verdade com a situação, mas também não poderia privar Dégel de uma refeição por conta de sua birra, além do mais...sempre pedia nuggets no lugar das cortinas engraçadas e já estava com água na boca de pensar neles.

Os três jantaram em silêncio. Dégel analisava todo e qualquer movimento de Minos, o que não passou despercebido por ele. Quando terminaram a refeição, o francês ajudou a tirar a mesa e Minos se despediu.

— Já que interromperam meu cochilo, vou dormir cedo. Espero que você vá pra cama hoje, Albafica. — levantou a mão e balançou os dedos para a visita — Boa noite, Dégel. Ah, isso tá errado. Quem tem que me cuidar é ele, você assiste de fora.

— Não dá bola. Ele fica mais abusado quando a chance de ir dormir na casinha do cachorro aumenta. — Albafica atravessou a conversa, olhando feio para o namorado.

Os dois tentaram voltar pra lista, revisando mais uma obra, mas não aguentaram o cansaço. Albafica levou seu amigo para um dos quartos de hóspedes e ponderou se devia dormir no sofá novamente, apesar de sempre acordar na cama abraçadinho com seu bonequeiro na manhã seguinte a cada tentativa. Decidiu não abrir mão do conforto e ir direto para o quarto, o que deixou Minos genuinamente feliz.

Enquanto Albafica se aninhava nos braços do marioneteiro, afinal de contas ele não era bobo nem nada de perder o abraço que tanto gostava, não importando o tamanho da birra, Dégel tentava juntar os pontinhos. Pensava na visita que ambos haviam feito a seu estabelecimento. Encontrou um Albafica muito diferente desde aquele dia, em que estava apático, forçando um sorriso que não tinha vida. Agora, era quase o mesmo que conhecera na adolescência, viçoso, birrento e até mesmo o estado mal humorado lembrava quando as preocupações do holandês eram mais banais, como nas vezes em que seu irmão o incomodava na frente dos colegas.

No dia seguinte, Minos acordou cedo, indo buscar pães e frutas frescos como de costume, já que Albie era preguiçoso e sempre lhe dava tempo de sobra para preparar alguma coisa antes que o belo moço acordasse. Ainda não havia regressado e Dégel já estava levantado, servindo-se do café de aroma delicioso que o albino havia deixado a preparar antes de sair. Sentou-se no enorme sofá da sala, o mesmo que também servia de cama para o bonequeiro nos finais de tarde e começou a folhear os livros que estavam ali do lado, despretensiosamente.

“Minos estava fazendo sua lição de casa”, era isso que os livros lhe diziam. Apesar de alguns poucos volumes na pilha parecerem não ter relação com os outros, vários deles falavam sobre a História dos Países Baixos, sobre Delft, cidade natal de Johannes Vermeer, geopolítica, expansão territorial, etc. Dégel conseguia ver a relação entre alguns livros sobre personas gregas, afinal de contas elas sempre foram pedras fundamentais nas artes. O francês residente de Atenas não esperava que um homem debochado como aquele que, por seus olhos, não respeitava a trajetória de Albafica como artista se desse ao trabalho de pesquisar sobre temas que não tinham tanto a ver com sua vida, mas sim com a do namorado.

Embora nascido na Europa, Minos tinha origens orientais. Isso Dégel sabia dos jornais. Oriundo de um família rica, se apresentava com as marionetes, geralmente contando fábulas não tão populares. Falava sobre folclore em um programa de TV que tinha indíce altíssimo de audiência no Japão e em vários países europeus. Resumindo, era um contador de histórias. “Mas isso qualquer um pode ser, basta ter a fonte certa”. Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando o dono dos livros regressou.

— Ah, você já levantou. Vou chamar o Albie.

Minos largou as compras na cozinha e foi acordar seu preguiçoso da única maneira possível: cobrindo-o de beijos. Enquanto não estava completamente desperto, ele cedia, mas não demorou muito até que se lembrasse de sua situação e logo fechou a cara, olhando para o albino com o “jeito de bicho bravo” que ele tinha. O holandês selvagem foi deixado à vontade com a visita e Minos passou o resto da manhã trabalhando no puxadinho do quintal.

A Casa das Roseiras era famosa na vizinhança. Um prédio típico de Amsterdam, nos limites do Vondelpark, com uma viela ao lado do terreno ligando a Vondelstraat ao parque, assim como outras casas naquela rua, com um portãozinho lateral. A construção ocupava a maior parte da largura do lote, com um espaço maior no fundo das casas, onde, em um puxadinho construído pelo pai de Albafica, a maior parte das tralhas de jardinagem era guardada.

Seu Rugonis adquiriu o terreno um pouco antes do casamento, fazendo um canteiro gigante ao redor da casa que já estava lá, plantando suas magníficas rosas que encantavam todos que passavam por ali, virando até mesmo um dos cartões-postais do bairro. Com a quantidade de roseiras, precisava de um lugar para guardar os apetrechos, adubos, ferramentas e toda a sorte de tranqueiras que usava no trato das flores. Fez um galpão de tamanho razoável no pátio dos fundos, já que aquela casa, como muitas outras na região, não possuía garagem.

Minos usava aquele espaço desde que começou a frequentar a casa, que foi passada para Albafica, com mais frequência. Precisava de um lugar para guardar as ferramentas que usava na fabricação das marionetes e poupava-se da limpeza trabalhosa que teria caso as fizesse dentro de casa. Adorava aquele parte da propriedade, onde passava bastante tempo com seu amado. Gostava de vê-lo cuidando das flores. Nos últimos dias tinha passado mais tempo do que de costume dentro do galpão, logo após Albie tratar as plantas, o que não era estranho ao holandês. “Deve estar se divertindo fazendo bonecos enquanto eu me escabelo pensando nessa charada”.

Nesse dia, enquanto Minos fazia sabe-se lá o que, Dégel e Albafica retornaram a lista, analisando as obras do grande pintor holandês. O dono da galeria ainda estava incomodado com o dedo ruim do amigo para homens. Acreditava que o namorado de Albie era apenas um homem fútil, especialmente pelo fato de não ter dado atenção ao que o outro gostava de pintar: cenas de navios afundados, coisas perdidas no fundo do mar, deteriorando-se, sem a presença humana e muito menos as luzes e detalhes cotidianos pelos quais Vermeer tornou-se tão importante.

— Alba. Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Quem que faz os roteiros das apresentações do Minos?

— Ele mesmo.

— Como assim? Ele não tem jeito de quem faz qualquer coisa por ele mesmo, muito menos algo pelo qual as pessoas paguem tanto.

Albafica largou o livro que consultava, suspirando.

— É esse o maior motivo de ele ser tão irritante. O Minos quando não quer não faz nada, mas se levar algo minimamente a sério, ele extrapola. Nada é perfeito aos olhos dele. Aquela desgraça não sabe fazer chá de caixinha por não se interessar, por exemplo. Acho que dá pra ter noção pelo tamanho da brincadeira dele. — Estreitou os olhos, falando um pouco bravo — É por isso que eu quero fazer a droga do quadro. No começo fiquei em choque por ser Vermeer, mas agora não me interessa mais se é Portinari, Michelangelo, qualquer outro desses. O único problema é saber qual é a maldita obra.

— E o que ele fazia antes dos bonecos? Nunca vi nada relacionado nas matérias que li...mas também não fui atrás de mais informações. Só fui naquela apresentação porque você me deu o ingresso, sabe que não é algo pelo qual eu me interesse tanto.

— Ele é historiador...assim como o pai dele.

Os pontinhos estavam prestes a se unir na cabeça de Dégel. Ele tirou o catálogo das mãos de Albafica e o folheou prestando atenção nos elementos das obras.

— Estava aqui...o tempo todo. — Dégel levantou os olhos do livro, olhando para Albafica com uma expressão de alívio. — Ele quer ser a sua musa!

— Como é?

Dégel mostrava “A Arte da Pintura” para o amigo, explicando todos os detalhes que podia, surpreso com as pistas que Minos jogou descaradamente na cara dos dois e eles não pegaram.

— A moça, ela está vestida de Clio, a Musa da História. Ele quer que você o pinte, assim como o artista da pintura está fazendo. Mais do que isso: ele quer te inspirar a voltar com os quadros, em vários sentidos. É engraçado, pois a Musa carrega um livro, assim como o Juiz Minos deve ter um também...E livros...ele deixou uma pilha deles ao lado do sofá, com todas as dicas. Que nem a do mapa no fundo da tela ou a Clio, filha de Zeus com...a — lembrou-se do comentário que parecia ridículo sobre os desenhos dele serem frutos de memórias e sobre duas cabeças pensarem mais do que uma — personificação da memória. Ou o lustre com a figura da águia de duas cabeças… Essa é considerada a obra mais ambiciosa de Vermeer e fazer você entrar num concurso com ela é um desafio ambicioso da parte dele também. E eu tenho que olhar de fora para poder ajudá-lo...

Enquanto Dégel ficava ponderando sobre a genialidade da pegadinha de Minos, sentindo-se burro por julgá-lo como havia feito, Albafica procurava avidamente por uma figura melhor da pintura. Eram muitos detalhes e todas as imagens que encontrava eram pequenas demais para estudá-los com precisão.

— Esse quadro está em Viena, Albie. Você não terá tempo para ir estudá-lo lá e voltar para pintá-lo aqui. Mas o Minos deve ter a solução pra isso, ou ele não estaria tão despreocupado com tudo.

De fato, Minos já tinha terminado suas tarefas na rua, estava sentado no sofá da sala, lendo um guia de raças de cachorros. Albafica saía do atelier enfurecido, sentando no colo do marioneteiro. Era de sua natureza se irritar com as pegadinhas, por ser competitivo. Ainda estava frustrado de ter que pedir ajuda, mas agora sua preocupação era outra.

— Pronto. Tá feliz? Podemos começar?

— Nós vamos precisar do Afrodite. E pede pra ele trazer o que pedi.

Após o almoço, os quatro estavam no pátio dos fundos e Minos, trajando um longo manto negro com detalhes vermelhos e dourados, a roupa que ele havia feito para uma festa à fantasia em que foi vestido de Juiz do Inferno a pedido de Albie, segurando o livro de receitas da Nonna de Giovanni, uma coisa horrenda que escondia os mais deliciosos segredos da família do noivo de Afrodite, abria as portinholas do galpão, revelando o projeto em que trabalhara nos últimos dias: tinha recriado o cenário da tela à sua maneira. Aproveitou que Albafica estava ocupado demais fazendo birra para notar a reforma. Uma cortina de tecido nobre tapava as estantes que ele tinha feito para organizar as coisas que guardavam ali. Sua serra de bancada estava transformada em mesa e um mapa recente dos Países Baixos tapava a janela da parede mais larga. Pegou uma vuvuzela dourada que havia sido emprestada por um dos clientes com quem fizera amizade no Café do Faraó, guardada ali, e fez sua pose.

Afrodite, inconformado por ter que alisar seus cachos, uma das poucas coisas que o diferenciava do irmão, sendo a semelhança entre o tipo físico dos dois o principal motivo para ele virar o modelo, com a roupa que Minos havia feito para posar, sentava-se à banqueta. Dégel ditava os detalhes que Albafica precisaria cuidar, tal como posição da luz, profundidade dos objetos, já que o galpão era muito menor do que eles precisariam para dar mais fidedignidade ao quadro. Após vários dias de trabalho intenso de todos, especialmente de Dite que se irritava ao ouvir as piadas do cunhado, tais quais “tocando a trombeta para chamar meus cavaleiros do apocalipse” sempre que pegava a maldita vuvuzela ou qualquer menção ao livro de aparência pavorosa esconder os segredos das almas dos mortos, finalmente terminaram.

Como Minos já esperava, Albafica foi primeiro lugar na competição, recuperando um pouco mais da sua autoestima que havia se perdido durante os anos de casado. Inclusive, o ex-marido tinha sido a principal razão que o levara a parar de pintar. O que o bonequeiro não contava é com a escolha do namorado para ser dividir o grande prêmio do concurso. Seu acompanhante no cruzeiro para os Fiordes, na terra natal de Minos não seria o albino que o inscreveu no concurso, mas sim o amigo que lhe ajudou a descobrir a pegadinha em que foi metido. Dégel estava ao seu lado, mas dessa vez aproveitando bons drinques no convés do navio enquanto colocavam seus assuntos em dia ao invés de estar quebrando a cabeça e ouvindo os deboches de Minos gratuitamente.

Aquele era o troco de Albafica, que sempre vinha após as traquinagens do manipulador de marionetes. Apesar de sentir saudades, Minos estava feliz por saber que o namorado aproveitaria a viagem. E também poderia aproveitar a ausência do holandês e pôr em prática seu novo plano: um plano peludo, com olhos separados e que se mostraria particularmente interessado em mastigar móveis.


End file.
